Mary(TWD TV)
Mary is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a resident of Terminus, and is the mother of the Terminus leader Alex. Involvement Season 4 "Us" After Glenn, Maggie Greene, Bob Stookey, Tara Chambler, Sasha, Abraham Ford, Eugene Porter, and Rosita Espinosa arrive in Terminus, they encounter Mary with her back turned to them as she tends to a grill with large slabs of meat. She welcomes them and offers them a meal. "A" In this episode, it was revealed that Mary is a high-ranking member of Terminus. Mary and the others of the community offer Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon, and Michonne a meal, which she is currently cooking. However, Rick realizes that the attire of some of the residents belonged to Maggie and Glenn. He is also seen to focus on Alex's pocket. Rick quickly reaches into his pocket to pull out Glenn's pocket watch, which was given to him by Hershel. Rick holds a gun to Alex's head, interrogating him on where they'd gotten the posessions. On Gareth's cue, his men begin to fire upon them and one bullet accidentally hits and kills Alex. Mary runs away as the battle begins. Season 5 "No Sanctuary" Mary is first seen in a flashback along with Gareth and Alex as they sit inside of a boxcar, revealing that the three were in a predicament similar to Rick's group until they took back Terminus from their attackers. Mary next can then be seen at the fence through Carol's gun scope, killing walkers when a herd approaches. Mary and the others flee from the fence, seeing the herd, and Carol destroys the large propane tank, destroying part of the fence to allow the herd to infiltrate the facility. Mary finds Carol inside of the room with candles, ordering her to turn around and drop her weapons. Carol quickly counters, leaving Mary to duck her bullets. The two struggle, and Carol comes out on top. Carol holds Mary at gunpoint, demanding to know where the group is holding Rick and the others. Mary explains that Terminus originally was a sanctuary, but it became a place where they would lure people to take their posessions and ultimately, eat them. Carol asks Mary again where Rick and the others are, and when Mary doesn't cooperate, she shoots her in the leg. Mary then tells Carol that she could've been a resident of Terminus, to which Carol responds that she could never be like that. Instead of killing her, Carol opens up the door to the outside, allowing a group of walkers to come inside to devour the crippled Mary. In a second flashback, we see Mary being put back in the boxcar with Gareth and Alex. It is implied Mary was raped by the men who had overtaken Terminus. Allies *Terminus Residents Enemies *Walkers *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Carol Peletier *Daryl Dixon *Tara Chambler *Eugene Porter *Abraham Ford *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Rosita Espinosa *Michonne *Sasha *Bob Stookey Appearances Season 4 *"Us" *"A" Season 5 *"No Sanctuary" Category:The Walking Dead Category:The Walking Dead Tv Series Category:Survivors Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Terminus Survivors Category:Cannibals Category:TWD S4 Category:TWD S5 Category:Deceased Category:Villains